Percy Jackson Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by BriceLeign
Summary: Percy Jackson Ipod Shuffle Challenge. Rated M just in case. Read Please! Artists: Katy Perry Demi Lovato Jonas Brothers Sugarland Taylor Swift Train Miranda Lambert Justin Bieber artist vs. poet the ready set
1. Waking up in Vegas

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Song: Waking up in Vegas

Artist: Katy Perry

POV: Annabeth

"Annabeth, we just graduated high school! I wanna go somewhere fun!"

"I know Percy, but Vegas? Remember what happened last time? We got stuck in the Lotus Hotel! I do not want to do that again!"

"We won't go there. That's not the only hotel in Vegas you know."

"Percy, you have to be 21 to do anything in Los Vegas. We're just 18."

"We know Travis and Conner Stoll. Anything is possible."

"I don't know Percy…"

"Annabeth, we just graduated. This might be our last time to have _real_ fun for a long time! Please Annabeth!"

His sea green eyes stare into mine and I almost forget what we're talking about. "Please." He whispers. I can't say no to Percy.

"Fine. Okay, I'll go."

"Yes!"

"When do you want to go?"

"Actually I already bought the tickets." He tells me.

I just laugh and roll my eyes.

I wake up to a light coming through the cheap hotel curtains. I roll over and see Percy snoring in his underwear. Gosh, I have the worst head ache, and I smell like smoke and alcohol. Stupid Casino. Last night is just a total blur. I have no clue what happened to me. I sit up and run my fingers through my hair, and I see something shine on my left hand. I look at it to see Percy's class ring on my finger.

"No." I gasp. "Percy wake up!"

"Hmm?" He opens his eyes and sits up. "Yes?"

"Can you explain this?" I lift up my hand and show it to him.

"Shit!"


	2. Wouldn't Change a Thing

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!

Song: Wouldn't Change a Thing

Artist: Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas

Percy and Annabeth's POV (Switching):

Annabeth's POV:

"Maybe we should just break up!" I scream at Percy. He looked so heartbroken at the words that just escaped my mouth. He was totally speechless. I just turned away from him, hoping to make this less painful. I run outside and shut the door to the Poseidon cabin behind me.

Percy's POV:

I should have listened to her.

Annabeth's POV:

I wake up in a cold sweat. I look at my alarm clock and see that it's midnight. That dream… I have to fix this. I jump out of bed in my owl sleep pants and grey tank top and run to Percy's cabin.

Percy's POV:

I can't sleep. Not with the fact that me and my true love are broken up. At least the pacing has stopped. I might be able to get some sleep tonight. Just as I think that I hear a knock on the door.

Annabeth's POV:

When the door opens I jump into his arms. "I can't stay mad at you Percy. I love you." He smiles and leans down to kiss my lips.

**Note: This one has many POV's! lol! It was hard to write for this song! Hope you like it! **** 3**


	3. Stuck Like Glue

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

**A/N: To get the stocker thing for this story, watch the music video!**

Song: Stuck Like Glue

Artist: Sugarland

POV: Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Oh my Goodness! Percy Just updated his Facebook status!

**Percy Jackson **Going to orientation at Goode High School. Fun.

GOODE HIGHSCHOOL! That's right down the road.

"Daddy forget that new cool art school, I want to go to Goode!" I shout through the intercom by my dad.

"Goode? But you insisted on going to that new school. I would love for you to go to Goode! Let's go!"

There he was; Percy Jackson. Just feet away from me. I grabbed his shoulder and said, "What are you doing here?" He turned and looked at me with a shocked face.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," My jaw dropped. He remembers my name. Oh, It's true love! We will one day start dating, then kiss, then get married, and have kids! I can't wait!

**Note: Really watch the video to get it. Jennifer Nettles (the lead singer) is stocking some guy, and that's kinda what I though about Rachel doing with Percy. Just kinda popping up in places. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	4. A Place in this World

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Song: A Place in This World

Artist: Taylor Swift

Annabeth's POV:

Who would've thought running away would be so free. And it's fun! I can do anything I want! Find a place in this world for me.

**Note: I know it's short, but I didn't know what to write. The next one will hopefully be longer!**


	5. Soul Sister

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Song: Soul Sister

Artist: Train

Percy's POV:

As Annabeth dances in front of me with a group of friends at the camp dance, I can't help but think how beautiful she is. How perfect she is.

I'm obsessed. My hearts almost beating right out of my chest. She moves so perfect. I'm in love…

"Percy, come dance with me!" He grabs my hand and pulls me out of my seat. I don't wanna miss a single thing that she does tonight…

**Note: SUPER CHEESY! I know! Lol! Enjoy and Review!**


	6. Last Friday Night TGIF

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Song: Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)

Artist: Katy Perry

Percy's POV:

*Sequel to Waking up in Vegas*

"Can I get two shots of tequila?" I ask the bar tender.

"That will be $12.18 and some I.D's." He tells me going to pour the shots.

"Percy, I'm scared." Annabeth whispers.

"Don't be," I whisper back. The guy comes back with our shots and we show him our I.D's. He just glanced, and let us go on our way. Annabeth doesn't drink, so she hesitated on the shot. "Don't be so nervous." She looses up and drinks it. She makes a scrunched face and shakes her head.

"Whoa that's strong!"

"How 'bout we just get beer this time."

"Good Idea."

I got us two beers and Annabeth drank it pretty fast. "Get me something strong." She tells the bar tender.

"Like what?" He asks her.

"Just pour a bunch of things together and give me two of them."

He pours a bunch of different bottles into two shot glasses and hands it to her. "Thank god it's Friday!" She laughs and hands me a shot glass.

"To a good night!" She touches her shot glass to mine and drinks it. She giggles and smiles at me. "Bartender! Two more!" She uses two fingers to show what she meant over the loud music. He laughs at her and does what she tells him. After that shot she was drunk and so was I. She moves to me and whispers in my ear, "Lets go back to the room."

And that is all I remember from that night.


	7. Famous in a small town

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Song: Famous in a small town

Artist: Miranda Lambert

Silena's POV:

Everybody Dies famous in a small town. Or in this case a small camp. Charles died famous, and so did I. Our tragical love story happened. Now we're dead. But we're famous. Everybody dies famous in a small town.

Everybody dies famous in a small town.

**Note: I know it's short, but most people's Ipod shuffle challenges are short. Mine are longer than most others. Enjoy! **


	8. That Should be me

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Song: That should be me

Artist: Justin Bieber

Rachel's POV:

"I can't believe he cheated on me!" I cry to my friend Kimberly.

"We technically you we're never dating…"

"YES WE WERE!"

"Okay…" She shakes her head.

"All that I know is that should be me, holding his hand. That should be me making him laugh. That should be me, this is so sad. That should be me! That should be me feeling his kiss. That should be me he's buying gifts for. This is so wrong! I can't go on! 'til he believes, that that should be me!"

"Um, did you just quote Justin Bieber?"

"SHUT UP!"

**Note: lol. Enjoy.**


	9. Damn Rough Night

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Song: Damn Rough Night

Artist: Artist vs. Poet

POV: Percy

A/N: PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG BEFORE OR WHILE READING! IT IS A GREAT SONG AND YOU WILL BE LOST ON THE CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T! ALSO THIS STORY IS VERY MATURE! HAS A BUNCH OF BAD WORDS! SORRY ABOUT THAT, I JUST THOUGHT IT FIT WITH THE SONG!

"Turnin' twenty one is a bitch to go through." I mumble to myself when I wake up. Me and the guys went out last night and god, I can't even remember. All I know is I woke up and there is a girl in my bed, and I haven't even met her. If Annabeth found out, oh god that would be total hell. She was already mad as shit that I wouldn't let her come. But to top it all off she is fucking pissed that I didn't invite Grover. He just gets annoying sometime, and he likes to tell Annabeth things I really don't want her to know about.

College has separated us a ton. It's kinda sad, but if I had the chance, I would do last night again. It was great from what I can tell. Tons of Alcohol is missing from the apartment. Hot drunk girls are waking up on my buddies and leaving, embarrassed. I don't really know what went down last night. I'm still piecing it together. Then I hear a knock on my door.

I walk to the door in only my boxers and open the door, and want to shut it when I see who is standing there. "Annabeth," She was standing there with two Starbucks coffees in her hands.

"Hey, how was your night?" She asks handing me a coffee.

I shrug and feel arms slip around my waist from behind. I close my eyes and hear Annabeth's coffee fall to the ground as she gasps. Shit! This was not suppose to happen!

"Who is this?" She forces out of her breathlessly. Her voice sounding angry and upset, but mostly pain. I sigh.

I just shake my head and shut the door saying, "Come back later please."

"No!" She protests, but I shut the door. "Fuck you Percy Jackson! Fuck you!" I hear her tears and her walking away. I sigh with frustration and turn around to see an ugly fake blond with a bad boob job. My eyes widen and I run out the apartment door in only my underwear.

"Annabeth!" I call racing down the hallway. I make it to the elevator as its closing and kiss her just before it closes. She pulls me in the elevator and we kisses me. I look from the corner of my eye and can see The old lady from down the hall staring out me. I chuckle. "I'm sorry Annabeth. Last night was," I shake my head. "A damn rough night." She laughs and pulls me into another kiss.

**Note: This story was fun to write, because it was something that Percy Jackson would probably never do. I just like the song and I imagined Logan Lerman when I heard it! I hears the song for the first time today, because it is Andy John Snyder (Bass Player for The Ready Set (LOVE LIKE WOE))'s birthday! **** It was in his fan video made by teamJwitz/TRS Daily/Jessica! I was in it too! **** Anywhooo… REVIEW PLEASE! Oh and sorry I haven't updated! I have been doing a bunch of things involving my music lately. Oh and I had a funn photo shoot today! Sorry for such a long, personal authors note! I kkow you don't really care, so I'll end it! Lol**

**ENJOY!**

**Xoxo,**

**Obsessedtwilightsaga**


	10. Sixty Eight

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Song: Sixty Eight (Acoustic)

Artist: The Ready Set

Both POV:

Annabeth's POV:

I look down at the test. That little pink plus sign makes my heart sink. We're so young. I don't even know how this happened! I mean I know how it happened, but I thought it wouldn't. We should have listened to Chiron. Now we are going to have a mini-Percy that I'm not ready for.

Percy's POV:

Annabeth just called me and said that she needed to tell me something important. When I asked her what, she told me it would have to be in person, when we were alone. Absolutely alone. My moms not home, so I told her to come over. She sounded worried, like something was wrong: Really wrong. I hear a knock on the door and go answer it.

"Hey," I say as I open the door and pull her into a kiss closing the door behind me and leading her to the couch. She put her hands on my chest and pulled away from me giving me a super serious look.

"Stop Percy, I have to tell you something super serious."

"Okay, so tell me!"

She looks down at her black converse and sighs. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

After a minute of hesitation, she answers me. "Percy, I'm… I'm Pregnant."

My heart stopped beating, I swear. I was speechless. But most of all I was scared shitless! Pregnant. Annabeth. My girlfriend. With a baby. Holy Shit! No fucking way! She must be kidding.

"I'm sorry." I told her, knowing it was all my fault.

"Don't apologize. Its both of our faults."

"So what are we going to do?" I ask, not even able to look at her.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe if you wouldn't mind, stop it while we can. Its senior year and I have college soon, and I'm really not ready for this."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Positive."

"Okay, then lets go take care of this." I grab my keys and coat, opening the door for her. She walks out and grabs my hand. She's scared, I can tell. "It will be okay."

About an hour later, the problem was fixed, and we had nothing to worry about. We walked out of the clinic and she stopped in the middle of the busy New York sidewalk. Snowflakes began to fall from the winter sky and Annabeth was on the verge of tears, I could tell. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as she cried into my T-Shirt. "It's not the end." I told her as she cried even harder. "Annabeth, We're young; We're still kids. We'll get to really do it one day. Go through with it and have beautiful children. Stay Strong. I love you. I'll be here, when you need me. Now let's go home."

She nods and we walk into our future picturing a family on a pretty spring day, when the weathers all bright, and sixty eight degrees.

**Note: This song is not really about pregnancy (Well, not that I know of!), but that's what I think of every time I hear this song! But usually its Katelyn and Jordan I picture… (BTW Jordan is the ready set (it's a solo project! Most people don't know that!) and Katelyn is his girlfriend of SIX YEARS! THAT'S A LONG TIME! Since they were 15! Anyways, I hope ya'll like it! Review please! **


	11. Not Like The Movies

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson Series!*

Song: Not like the movies

Artist: Katy Perry

Annabeth's POV:

I wake up early with butterflies. I'm lying next to an amazing man. No, not Percy Jackson; you may know that since I didn't say _the most_ amazing man. I'm next to Kevin Jones, my fiancé. Everybody always expected me and Percy to get married, and I think that may be why we didn't stay together. They all knew it would just happen. We split last August, just after his 23 birthday. Now this October I'm trying to recover in the brisk autumn weather.

Kevin proposed in July, almost a year since the break up with Percy. I just couldn't resist saying yes. I love him. But part of me just tells me no. Its like my heart is pulling on my shirt trying to get my attention like a kindergartener with their teacher. What makes it even worse was on the way in I saw Percy leaving with a date. He seemed in love, starring deep into her eyes as she giggled. So I ducked and avoided him. That made me realize the best I could get would be Kevin; but he's still no Percy Jackson.

The ring didn't fit. It was too big. That just made me feel like it's not meant to be. But he just took it to the jewelry store and got it fixed. Now this weight of heavy diamonds seems to pull me down. Everyone feels this way, I tell myself. But I don't think it feels so much like this. I worry it's just not right. Not meant to be. But maybe it is. I shrug. I have the perfect dress, all the plans are done and over with. Tomorrow will be the best day of my life.

Hopefully.

I wake in my apartment alone. Well, my best friend Elleign is in other room asleep with all the other bridesmaids, but no Kevin. I'm crying under the covers, knowing I didn't make the right choice. Percy is for me. But I have a wedding today. My whole family is here. My mother, Athena, is even coming. I can't just cancel. And of course Kevin. He loves me with everything he has. It would jut crush him. But what good is marriage when it's not meant to be?

You love Kevin, I tell myself. You're going to marry him and spend the rest of your life with him. Everything will be perfect and we will live happily ever after.

I think.

My white dress falls perfectly to the floor, with its sequence shining on the top, and my hair and makeup are nice enough to make a daughter of Aphrodite jealous. I look beautiful. But my smile is not what it is suppose to be. I hear a knock on the door and Elleign opens it to see my dad standing there in a tuxedo.

"It's almost time." He tells us. All the girls run out of the room to leave us alone for a minute. He smiles at me and tells me, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, dad." I say in an almost dead tone.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" He asks concerned walking towards me.

I shrug. "Nothing; I'm happy." I force a smile.

"You're lying. Now tell me what's up."

I want to tell him. I need to tell somebody. I hesitate for a minute and then I say, "I still love Percy. Everybody knows that, but I really still love him way more than I should. I love him more than I love Kevin." By now I'm in a storm of tears. One bye one they drop making my makeup worse and worse by the second.

"I know. I've known all along. With Percy you just we're so happy. Your eyes sparkled the moment he would walk into the room. You just were so comfortable and in love. You weren't the same with Kevin. You look almost scared around him."

"I just didn't feel that fairy tale feeling I felt with Percy. Am I stupid for dreaming that I could with Jason?"

"No not stupid, just unsure." He kisses my forehead. "So what are you doing? Are you going through with it?"

"Yes, I think I want to." One last tear falls down my cheek and I wipe then all away and go fix my makeup. Five minutes later it was time. Dad and I walked out of the room and on our way down the hall to the wedding, I see Percy sitting on the floor at the end with his head in his hands, mumbling all this nonsense about how stupid he was.

"Go daddy," I whisper.

"Okay," He walks down the hall, leaving the two of us alone.

"Hey," I say making him jump. He looks up and sees me and jumps up to hug me.

"You look so beautiful." He smiles.

"What are you doing here, Percy?"

"Annabeth, I know I may be too late, but I need to talk to you. I haven't been the same since we broke up. I just can't function. I feel like I could just die and be better than I feel without you. I know I'm too late, but I just want you too know that I love you and-" He stops and looks into my eyes like he used to. And it just feels like my world has stopped spinning finally. I want him to kiss me he can tell, but he hesitates. His hands lie warmly on my cheeks and he begins to move closer to me. Finally our lips gently touch, and I feel the most wonderful feeling. My prince has finally saved me. I think as the kiss increases and begin to feel even better. He hands run themselves through my long, curly hair and I feel happy again. Then he pulls away putting his forehead on my mine.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to him. "But I'm with Kevin, now. Percy, I love you. I always will, no matter what; Ever since I was twelve. But I've moved on and I'm sorry, but goodbye."

"I understand." He says. "But I'll never stop loving you. Bye." And with one small wave, he walks away, leaving me in tears. But they feel almost joyful. That last kiss from him will be the best ever, and will keep me going. Kevin and I will be together. I love him.

Life is not like the movies. It doesn't always have that happy ending you dream of. But somehow, what I'm doing seems right. I will live happily ever after with Jason.

Note: This was AMAZING to write! So fun, and so much! I just love it! I hope you do too! Review please!

Xoxo,

obsessedtwilightsaga


End file.
